


Hiding everything

by Sarond2222



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Mainly Whiterose, One Shot, RWBY Rock, minor bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: To celebrate 'Monster' hitting 140 kudos/15 bookmarks (no relation) I present 'Hiding Everything' !Rwby is putting together their next Album but their lead singer seems to off doing her own thing, is it a simple side project or worst ?White Rose (mainly) and Bumblebee (minor) !





	1. Song #3

Ruby looked to see if Yang was ready and with a thumbs up she turned back to the crowd.

“Okay ! So I thought I would all treat you with a song I wrote, for someone special in my life. You all know this one so sing along to make her feel even more special !” Ruby said into the mic as she face Weiss before beginning to play the song on her guitar.

“If you take a step towards me, you will take my breath away.” Ruby sang into mic, Blake played along, then the rest of the band joined as Ruby continued to sing.

“If you cry for more !”

The crowd cheered, danced, even singing along with Ruby, both were too focused to notice Weiss glancing at her, watching the silver eye girl sing her heart out and enjoying every moment of it.

“Cuz when I’m dying for you, I NEVER FELT YOU ALIVE !”

Weiss had to focus on playing, to keep the beautiful song up but what made the song so beautiful to her ? Maybe it was the crowd, who were loving every minute of it ? Maybe it was the skills that everyone has built to create it or maybe because she knew who this song was for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We need more songs for the album.” Weiss said to her bandmates, who were all chilling in her manor, to work on their upcoming second album which didn’t even have a name yet and no set release date ! Yang raised an eyebrow at Weiss, crossing her legs on the white leather sofa.

“Do really need more songs on the album ?”

“Yes Yang ! We’re expecting our fans to pay about 15 lien for our album.”

“And we made 15 songs for the album, that’s a 1 lien per song Weiss ! It seems to me we created enough.” Yang retorted but Weiss simply rolled her eyes at the blonde.

“How could I expect a brute to understand simple business ?” Weiss thought, she looked at her other bandmates who hadn’t jump in yet and possibly didn’t want to. Ruby who look like she was writing something down or drawing, either way the girl was busy so Weiss turned her attention to Blake.

“Blake ! What do you think of this ?” Weiss asked causing Blake to jump and look up from her book.

“Well, I agree with Yang on this one and not because we’re dating but because my roughly 4 minutes bass play for each song is worth more than 1 lien. Oh and I have bills to pay for.” Blake argued, glancing at said date who had this smile on her face. Weiss sighed feeling like a complete idiot, she should’ve know they would agree with each other.

“I don’t know about you Weiss, but that’s 2 against 1.” Yang said confidently, adding a smirk and resting her hands behind her head. Weiss blew out a huff knowing that she was defeated this time.

“Not so fast Yang, Ruby hasn’t said what she thinks.” Blake pointed out earning a frown from Yang and a smile from Weiss.

“Who’s side are you on, Babe ?”

“Babe ?”

That made Yang stop and stuttered out, “W-well it just, um s-suits, No ! I-I mean eh-”

“AH I GOT !” Ruby suddenly shouted before continuing her work but the rest of her bandmates just looked at their overexcited singer.

“You Dolt ! We’re having a discussion.”

“That your losing.”

Weiss shot the blonde a glared and decided to ignore her. “You’re part of this band, what do you think ?” Weiss asked the silver eye girl. Ruby looked at Weiss then at the others and smile. Yang noticing that Ruby’s smile was bigger when she smiled at Weiss.

“Ah, well, I wasn’t really paying attention so… Bye !” Ruby admitted before running out of the room, past her bandmates while said-bandmates watching and wondering.

“What’s gotten into her ?” Yang asked the others but Weiss said nothing and Blake just shrugged, going back to reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby stepped into her bedroom, glancing around her room, her eyes searching the room, her wooden floor, her white-painted walls, the pictures of her and Weiss hanging out and finally her red double bed where she finally found it, her guitar. Ruby smiled, now knowing she was one step closer, sat down on the bed and began to work on her special project.

“Let’s do this !” Ruby cheered before starting her work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few days since the band discuss about adding new songs and the argument was on hold. Yang had began doing interviews with online news sites, Blake had been helping with the mixing of the album, Weiss had been discussing with their manager about live shows and tours but Ruby had done nothing for the album.

“Ruby been acting weird lately or is that just me ?” Blake asked the other members of the band, they were all still living in Weiss’ manor and were in the middle of having breakfast, as seen with a whole piece of toast still hanging out of Yang’s mouth.

“Indeed she has been acting weird.” Weiss agreed, she had been watching the younger singer, how she would sit in her room, come late to practice and had been taking up studio time. Yang said nothing, instead eating her toast and listened.

“What do you think she been doing ? She hasn’t been promoting the album at all.”

“Agreed, even the media wondering why, maybe something is bothering about the recordings ?”

“Hm, well she has been talking to Jaune a lot recently.”

Suddenly Yang threw her toast on the plate. “You don’t think that Ruby is planning to leave do you ?” Yang said looking at her bandmates, the others looked at her, eyes filled with concern.

“Has she said anything about leaving to you, Yang ?” Blake asked nervousness filled her voice but Yang shook her head in response, now the room was filled in silence, none of them wanted to say anything or had anything to say.

Finally, Weiss spoke up, “We need to talk to Ruby and get to the bottom of this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was awesome guys ! It sounds exactly like I want it to ! THANK YOU !” Ruby cheered as she hugged Jaune, then Pyrrha and finally Nora and Ren together.

“Oh it was nothing really.” Pyrrha said to the young singer, just happy to help her friend, Nora however had other ideas, as she grabbed Ruby.

“Gimme your money !”

“Nora !” Ren shouted as he pulled the ginger off of Ruby. Jaune walk up to Ruby, to make sure she was alright.

“Sorry about Nora, sometimes her jokes don’t go down well, hope she didn’t scare you.” Jaune said nervously but just laughed and shook her head.

“Nah, it’s okay really ! I know putting a new band can be stressful because you’re working with people that you’ve worked with before.” Ruby cheered and Jaune smiled suddenly Nora hugged Ruby tightly.

“I like this one, can she be join the band ?” Nora joked much to Ruby’s amusement.

“Speaking of bands, can I ask why you didn’t record this song with your band ?” Pyrrha asked, Ren jabbed Pyrrha into the arm, knowing that wasn’t any of their business but Ruby just looked at the ground a small smile on her face and her cheek started to glow red.

“Well, You see…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You not going with Weiss ?” Blake asked as she sat on one of the band’s unused amps watching Yang sit on her drum seat and got comfortable. Blake knew that drumming for Yang wasn’t just a passion but a way to relax, that if Yang didn’t practise for a whole day it would on she mind, she would talk about it, she starts drumming the table or worse, she be easy to set off.

“No, I need to drum alone, if you don’t mind.” Yang mumbled not even looking at Blake who was frowning, staring straight at Yang’s hands.

Blake sighed as she picked up her bass, “You know, I get that the joke is Bass players can’t count, that were stupid and whatnot but don’t start thinking that I am.” Blake warned as she start plugging in her bass into the amp, which was actually hers. Yang looked at her, confused and angry but decided to wait and stayed silent.

“I get it you know, how the drums are everything to you and I respect that. That you have something that pushes you to be better that you rely on to help your feelings and frankly, it pisses me off.” Blake could feel Yang’s eyes on her, usually she would be bashful or joke with the blonde but this wasn’t Yang’s usual loving glance.

“I want you to know that I’m here and you can talk to me, I won’t run.” Blake stated before finally turning on her amp and began playing her bass. Blake didn’t look at Yang instead focusing on her fingers as she played, She understood Yang’s passion because she used to be like that and knew the outcome of going too far.

Yang stood up, walked over to Blake and watched the bass player, her fingers climbed the long neck effortlessly. Yang could but help but smile as she lightly grabbed Blake and kissed her. The kiss was short but beautiful, Blake somehow kissed back while still playing and pulled away when she nearly missed a note.

“Thank You.” Yang whispered into her Blake’s ears before returning to her drums and started to play.

The two love bees jammed the rest of the day away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I knew she be here.” Weiss thought as she entered JNPR’s recording studio, they had booked the studio out for their debut Album. Weiss had met Jaune once and after his failed flirting, Ruby introduce him as her friend.

Now Weiss stood in the engineer room glaring at an angry engineer and a scared Ruby. “O-oh heya Weiss !” Ruby said nervously while trying to hide the screen.

“I didn’t know you were coming ! Why, I mean, how come you didn’t text me ?” Ruby continued, avoiding Weiss’ glare, knowing full well that she was dead.

“I came here to look for you.” Weiss said, holding back her anger. Ruby gulped as Weiss started to frown and step towards her.

“O-oh ! Well I’m fine see ! So, so yeah um.” Ruby rambled trying her best to hide the track as Weiss approach her, her haunting figure came closer.

“H-hey Miss you can’t be in here ! Were in the middle of mixing !” The brave engineer shouted, Ruby jaw fell as Weiss turned around to look at the foolish engineer.

“Get Out. NOW !” Weiss yelled at the engineer who stumbled out of the room, hoping to not be killed.

Weiss stared at Ruby, waiting for her to speak but Ruby kept quiet. They were like this for a while until Weiss finally spoke, “You made a song with Jaune ?” Weiss asked, her rage was now a dying flame, as Ruby seemed to be upset as she nodded her head but stared at the empty chair in the room.

Weiss sighed, knowing that she may regret this, “Can I, can I hear it ?” Ruby looked straight at Weiss before her eyes darted around the room.

“Oh NO ! My Plan is falling apart ! How am I going to get out of this ?! No, the plan is ruined and there’s no point, just play it.”

Ruby pressed the play button and the unfinished song began to play. “If you take a step towards me, you will take my breath away…” Her record voice sang into the room.

Weiss listen to the song as it began to pick, even began to enjoy it when the chorus hit, “ If you cried out for more, If you reached out for me, I would run into the storm, Just to keep you here with me !”. True it wasn’t finished but Weiss would be lying if she said she hated it.

When the song was over, Weiss couldn’t hold it in and had to asked: “ Your confessing your love aren’t you ? Your love for….”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss looked back at the day and felt like a complete dolt, like the one she was in love with. Eventually another song was added as a hidden track on the album, was turned into a single and eventually became their highest selling song to date.

“..Jaune ?! No I don’t love Vomit boy ! Besides he’s with Pyrrha.”

Weiss felt someone presence and noticed Ruby next to her, her silver eyes showed how happy she was here with her. Weiss smiled as she kept playing, into her first solo of the night. She thought about Ruby’s words everyday and every time they were on stage together.

“The song, it’s for you Weiss. I love you, Weiss Schnee, the greatest guitar in the world.”

Sadly the show was over, Yang threw her drums sticks into the crowd, Blake threw her picks into the same crowd, Ruby thanked the crowd, Wiess came up to her and lightly kissed her cheek. Ruby stopped and looked at Weiss, the crowd started to chant “Kiss” up to them.

Ruby smiled, kissed Weiss and crowd erupted.

End.


	2. Through Glass

If you told RWBY that their album, Stones to Follow, would be a number 1 hit and go double platinum, they would have laughed but after the tours across countries, the interviews, the thousands of fans, the fact that they started to be the main act because no one wanted them to be their headliners, the money that they were suddenly swimming in and of course the numbers of sales going up.

None of them could believe it, not their manager, not their record label and not themselves. Suddenly they were famous, RWBY was famous !!

_“We did it, we made it to the top..”_ Weiss thought as they celebrated by throwing a party at her place, each one celebrating a different reason: Blake could finally pay back her parents for buying her equipment, Weiss herself could take back the Schnee company from her Father and Yang and Ruby could buy their Mother, Summer, a better grave.

It was thanks to their hard work of making their dream come true, now Weiss could danced the night away with Ruby with no fear of worry or stress. Yang spun Blake around and kissed her crazily, with Blake giving in. Weiss had never seen them openly kiss like that before, Blake all said that She want to “Go slow” and Yang respecting that, but now it didn’t matter. Tonight they party like King’s, enjoying every minute of it with Ruby snuggling into Weiss as they danced, Weiss whispering “I love you.” into Ruby’s ear, hoping this would never end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You need to make another album.” Weiss wildly blinked at her manager, confused at his request and turned out she wasn’t the only one.

“Excuse me ?” Yang asked. Their manager sighed, looking down at his desk, he asked them to come into their office to have a discussion about what ? The band didn’t know so they had to find out.

“Isn’t it a bit soon to work on a new album ? I mean we haven’t even been on tour again to promote the album.” Blake said, concern clear in her voice.

“Yes, it’s quite normal for bands to work on new material while on tour.” Their manger said before sighing.

“You’re not the only successful band we have and you won’t be the last but you outperform our newer bands and even some of our oldest. Your success was unexpected and that’s why we want a new album.” He explained before putting a smoke and lighting it.

“Sir, smoking isn’t allowed in this building.”

“It is, in my office.” he answered back before taking a quick drag and blowing out the smoke. Ruby coughed as the smoke enter her lungs, annoying the others but Weiss decided to remain calm.

“Is there anything you expect of this album ?” Weiss asked causing their Manger to pause and stopped him from taking another drag.

“It’s needs to be better than the last.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The creative world is a painful one, the sacrifice of time, money and blood is needed to create something, but to create the best, cracks are required. Cracks in the skin, cracks in their bank account, cracks of dawns and cracks in ones relationship, ones that could never be repaired. Rwby knew this, they had learned this from their last album so after their tour, they pushed hard.

They spent hours trying to come up with new material, experimented and put their bodies to the test, but nothing was good enough. “Come on Weiss ! We’ve spent 6 hours today alone and we still don’t have anything ! No theme, no plot ! Nothing !” Yang moaned causing Weiss’ eyebrow to twitch.

“Well we can’t just throw out any old songs onto an album, this one needs to be better.”

“Agreed but we can’t make a better album if we don’t have a starting part.” Blake said.

“How about we list some ideas for songs or for the whole album ?” Ruby suggested, holding a pen and the rested nodded.

“Okay, I was thinking….”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The band stared at the whiteboard, looking at the complete mess of writing on the board with 100s of ideas for their album but still no clear idea about their album. Ruby tapped the bottom of the marker off her lips, “What about Hope ?”.

“No, too childish.”

“What about compassion ?”

“No.”

“Happiness ?”

“No.”

“Sadness ?”

“No.” Ruby paused, giving out a “hmmm.”, suddenly Yang goaned.

“This is stupid, I’m gonna head.” Yang said, getting off the sofa and stretching a little. She turned to Blake, who had fallen asleep when no one was looking and nudged her little, waking her up. Blake yawned and noticing that her panther was up, slowly stood up herself.

“Where are you two heading ?” Ruby asked, watching her sister as she picked up her keys.

“We got invited out by FNKI, think it’s to celebrate their new album, want to come ? After all can’t think of new material if you don’t have inspiration.” Yang said as she wrapped her arm around Blake who had leaned into her. Ruby paused before shrugging and took her jacket off the sofa next to her.

“You coming Weiss ?”

“And waste time partying ? No thanks.”

Ruby looked at little hurt but Yang just shrugged, “Suit yourself, Ice Queen. Come on Ruby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yo ! Look who finally showed up !” Flynt shouted while surrounded at the bar as Ruby, Blake and Yang entered the club. It was filled with other bands and singers but was not opened to the public so it wasn’t as packed as usual.

“Well when you have to write masterpieces that top the charts.” Yang said with a shrug and a smirk, while Ruby giggled.

“Oh please, you only topped the charts once, but it doesn’t matter if you don’t get radioplay like us.” Neon playfully fired back, much to Yang’s annoyance and Ruby concerned.

“If you’re gonna fight my girlfriend all night then you can buy me a drink to say sorry.” Blake said sleepily, confusing Neon.

“And why would I need to say sorry ?”

“For being so desperate that you need to fight with other people girls.” Blake said casually. some people cheered blake, they whistled or cheered “Get her!” while Neon growled back, but Flynt laughed.

“Now that, that earn you a drink.” Flynt as he called the bartender down, while Neon glared at him, whispering something to him. Blake stared at Yang and Yang stared back.

“That should keep her off your back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the manor, Weiss worked hard, taking the marker and marked more ideas off the board. _“Unbelievable, we have an album to make and they go out to get drunk ! Perhaps I should lock the front door ? This is My manor after all.”_ Weiss thought. She who stood alone in an empty house for hours looking at a board, with no one but notes, pen, a need for sleep, an unlocked front door and her own loneliness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Your girlfriend is feisty.”

“She’s protective, is all.”

“Can’t see why, A top-heavy 3rd-rate drummer isn’t much of a catch.”

“Yeah ? Much be a better catch then a weirdo cat dj who solo career is going nowhere.”

“Oh you wanna go Xiao Long ?”

“I don’t know if you’re ready to take me on but let’s go.”

“Hm, fine. Let’s make a bet: If your album can out-sell ours and if you proof your drumming is superior than my work, I publicly say I like your album better than mine and if you can’t, you publicly say you like our album better than your own. Deal ?” Ruby watched her sister as she had a full danced off with Neon.

“So Much keeping her off your back.” Ruby said as Flynt nodded.

“That’s Neon for you, at least she’s brings fun whatevers she go, our album was crazy, but it was fun.” Flynt said with a smile, as he took the last sip of his drink, but Ruby could and think about what he said. _“Fun making an album ? Wait until you have to make a follow up.”_ Ruby thought sadly then, Flynt banged his glasses down.

“Anyways, let’s do some shots!”

“I don’t know, I’ve never done shots before.”

“Ah come on, it’ll be fun. I’m buying.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was fun.” Yang said as she hauled a taxi down, Blake nodded as she helped a very drunk Ruby into the car.

“I can’t believe your sister got wasted.”

“What can I say? She’s a lightweight.”

Ruby popped her head out the window and shouted, “WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME, BAKE ?” before pushed into the taxi by Yang as she sighed.

“Who said you could do shots ?!”

“Flynt did ! THAT WHO, TANG ?!” Blake laughed as she told the driver where to go, Yang raised an eyebrow,

“What are you laughing at, Bake ?” Yang joked with a smile. Blake smiled and quickly gave a kiss on Yang’s cheek.

“About how your sleeping on the couch tonight, Tang.” and that made Yang laughed, because she knew if she was sleeping on the couch, then Blake was sleeping on the couch too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang drummed, hard. Her focused clear on the song, as the microphone picked on the quality. She was alone, only her and her drums, but Yang knew she was being watched as Weiss stared at her from the window. “How’s it going ?” Blake asked, a glass of water in her hand.

“Yang doesn’t sound too bad, maybe we could use this in the song ?” Blake added, taking a sip of water slowly, Weiss glanced at her, turning her focus back on the drummer.

“For a demo but this album needs to be better than our last. Have you seen Ruby ?”

“No, I haven’t why ?”

Suddenly Yang’s hand dropped her drum stick and Weiss banged the stop button angrily. “Damnit ! Yang, we need to start over, take 4.” Weiss said while holding down a button, while Yang cursed. Yang picked up a towel, drying her hands and picked up the stick. It was an odd practice, recording their jam or practice session, but it did make great content for the website, for the paid members of course.

“Okay, I’m ready to go.” Yang said, then took a swig of her bottle of water, putting the bottle down and placed her a stick into both her hands. Weiss nodded getting ready to hit the record button when suddenly Blake’s phone rang.

“Sorry, I need to take this.” Blake said, as she saw the ID, quickly leaving the room.

“If it’s Ruby, tell her, I want to speak with her!” Weiss shouted but Blake ignored her as she looked at the ID again, “Mom.”She put her glass down on top of an equipment case and press the answer button.

“Hey Mom, what’s up ?” Blake asked, trying to hide her nervousness. She walked slowly down the hall, away from the studio and from her band-mates.

“I’m fine, just wanting to check on my baby.” Her mother said, sounding her usual self.

“Well, I’m fine as usual.” Blake said, trying to not sound too happy.

“According to the papers, you’re more than ‘just’ fine.” Blake stopped, confusion hitting her like a bus.

“The papers ? What ?”

“Oh don’t play dumb with me, I seen the photo.” Blake’s mom said casually. Blake tapped onto the speaker button, then hit the home button and finally the search bar.

“Hold on, let me check this out, you know half of what the papers say is bu-” Blake stopped again as she look at the screen in horror: **“Rock-band RWBY secret relationship between Bassist and Drummer !!”** and to make matters worse, there stood a photo of Blake herself kissing Yang’s cheek.

“Oh shit.”

“Oh shit is right, young lady.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss watched Yang carefully as she drummed, looking for any mistakes, _“After all, this album needs to be perfect if not, our career, will be snuff._” Weiss thought. Out of the blue, Weiss heard a tap on the Window, it was Yang, pointing her finger down. Weiss blinked before realizing what Yang was saying and pressed the button. “Sorry, got lost in thought, excellent work Yang, perhaps we should take a break an-” Weiss said while pulling out her phone before being interrupted by Yang.

“Nah, let’s move onto the next song.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow, “Are you certain ? After that answer, I think you need one.” Weiss said, concerned in her voice but Yang nodded, her sticks eager in her hands.

_“No way, I’m getting beaten by Neon’s stupid ass.” _

Weiss sighed as she pressed record and shouted “go”. This song was a lot faster and heavier than the others. Blake had said they’ll probably get labeled a Hard Rock band or even a Metal band after this, but it didn’t matter as Weiss watched with worried. Yang wasn’t a metal drummer, she never really drummed to a heavy metal song before and so had no experience with it, She had heard how hard it was, that some heavier songs were unplayable due to the drummer’s past injuries catching up to them. _“Keep going, here comes the chorus.”_.

Ruby ran as fast as she could through the studio, She thought she had passed Blake but ignored it as she smashed the studio door opened, only to Weiss, who was staring at her. “W-w-where’s the sound engineer and our producer ?” Ruby asked as she looked at Weiss and her shifting facing, from shock to annoyance.

“Well, you WOULD know that if you came over at the correct time, the producer called in sick and the engineer is on break.” Weiss said, anger in her voice.

“Well sorry, I just woke up and I saw the note and, I thought we were just Jamming today ? Why are you recording ?” Ruby rambled as Weiss scowled as her anger grew.

“Well, if you three didn’t get drunk, come down at different times and ACTUALLY knew the songs then yes, we would be Jamming but only Yang knows the material !” Ruby looked at Weiss in shock as She said that.

“Weiss, what this about ?” Ruby asked, clearly confused on what was going on.

“This is about you going out and drinking ! You came back totally wasted, getting carried in by your sister ! What if the papers had saw you, huh ? Oh and never mind the fact that we have an album to make ! and who let you do shots ?!” Weiss yelled back, pointing at Ruby but Ruby wasn’t having it.

“Well sorry but I don’t need your permission to go out and drink ! I’m allowed to have fun and enjoy myself, like I don’t know ? Like enjoying making this stupid album.”

“Do you really think this is some big game ? You saw our sell figures, our next album needs to beat that.”

“I know that ! Why do you always treat me like a child ?”

“Because you’re acting like one !”

“Why because I want to have fun ?!”

“Yes !”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By this point Yang had completed the song, she lay on her drum kit, breath was quick, her hand killing her and her drum completely covered in her own-. _“No, don’t think about it.”_ She thought as she looked as her sister and her girlfriend argued. She groaned as she picked herself off the kit and pick up her water bottle. Yang took one swig of it before closing the lid and throwing at the window as hard as she could. Nothing, Weiss didn’t even noticed, so with no other option, she groaned again and slowly stood up. She slowly walked out and looked for some medic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss sat alone in the room, Ruby had walked out ages ago and Yang, she had no idea where she went.

_“I’m a dolt.”_ She stared at the panel, noticing the record button was on and click it off.

_“Weiss, I don’t want to hate working on this, I want to have fun with you ! With my sister and her girlfriend ! Does that really make you a fool in your eyes ?!”_ Weiss thought about what Ruby has said.

_“Yes, it does.”_ Weiss cringed about what she said, she had caused Ruby to cried, she had pushed her away. Weiss suddenly got a text, as she opened it she saw a baby Ruby blowing bubbles into the air.

“No, I’m the fool.” She said as smiled sadly, she hadn’t noticed the door opened to see their sound engineer.

“Hey, alright ?” He asked as he approached Weiss, she turned and looked at him, Oscar was a nice lad, his clear concern show it.

“No, I, made a mistake.” Weiss said, her turning away from him as she stared at her phone. Oscar took a seat next to it.

“Well, you don’t have to tell me but I heard writing songs about mistakes helps people a lot.” Oscar said, not really sure how to help the guitarist, then Weiss’s eyes lit up as she grabbed a pen and paper, quickly writing down ideas for their next song.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby sighed, she really didn’t want to come back to the studio but Oscar had asked her to and so she had agreed. “You can do this Rose.” She said as she entered the room.

“Thanks again !” Yang said as she walked out of the office, turns out they didn’t have a medic station but they did have a first-aid box and a first-aider who was able to help. She looked at her hands all taped up and ready to go.

_“Stupid Neon and her bet.” _

“Oh Hey Ruby !” Oscar said, as he smiled at the singer and she smiled back.

“Hi Oscar, how come you wanna me, you know I know none of the songs right ?” Ruby said, feeling a little embarrassed to admit it. _“Weiss may of had a point.”_

As Yang walked back to the studio, she noticed a glass of walk on top of one of her equipment cases. “What the ?”, she got closer to the glass, then something else got her attention and troubled her.

“I know, that’s why I didn’t call you in for recording, I called you in for this.” Oscar said then pointed out to Window, where Weiss was standing. Ruby looked out and met her girlfriend’s eyes. Weiss stood, her guitar in her hand, her equipment ready but what was odd was it was her electric Guitar, Myrtenaster, but instead her acoustic guitar.

“Ready Weiss, 3,2,1 and go !” Weiss sighed and then started to sing.

_ I'm looking at you through the glass  _

Yang watched Blake through the glass door of the back courtyard, whoever she is talking to, they were clearly not happy with her and Blake was clearly not happy with them. “I’m happy, what more do you want from me ?!”, Yang just watched.

_Don't know how much time has passed _

Ruby watched as Weiss sang, in shock, _“I’ll never sing, it’s what my father wants and I refuse to give it to him.”_ Ruby watched in confusion, but Weiss kept going.

_Oh God, it feels like forever _

Blake felt like she was on the phone forever, her mother just couldn’t understand, “What ? you want me to go back to Adam ?” Blake said as she paced around the courtyard.

“I never said that but I think you were so much happier with him.”

“I dumped him, that’s how happy I was with him and he’s moved on Mom ! Why can’t I be happy with Yang ?”

“Because-”

_ But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  _

_ Sitting all alone inside your head  _

Weiss wasn’t fond of her first guitar or her singing voice, after all she always saw it as her father’s assets. She always saw it as the thing he would use to benefit himself, although he did always pushed the Piano on her and was quite angry when she picked up the guitar instead.

Just his angry and annoyed face was enough to put a smile on her face.

Weiss looked straight at the Window, straight at Ruby as she sang the next bit:

'_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

Yang watched as her girlfriend continued to pace and argue. A part of wanted to swing open the door, take the phone and fight with whoever it was that was causing Blake to be sad, but it wasn’t right. Another part wanted to walk in and pretend that she hadn’t been listening in, but she knew that wasn’t right either. Suddenly Blake stopped, “So because Yang is a girl ? That’s why you're calling me to tell me I’m not happy ?” Blake asked in disbelief and Yang’s eyes widened.

_“I had a feeling but dang confirmation hurts.”_ Yang thought and cringed when Blake said the next words: “Yes mom, I’m, I’m gay.”

_ How do you feel? That is the question But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer  _

Weiss kept going as Ruby watched her, staring blankly and Weiss grew worried, but she focuses on the song, she had written it for Ruby after all.

_When something like a soul becomes initialized And folded up like paper dolls and little notes_

Ruby stared back at Weiss, it had hit her ages that the song was about her, but now she wondered what she should do, then it hit her. _“Could I ? All the equipment is here ?”_ Ruby thought when she saw it, her hope in the form of a sheet right next to Weiss foot.

_ You can't expect a bit of hope  _

_ And while you're outside looking in  _

_ Describing what you see  _

_ Remember what you're staring at is me  _

Weiss watched as Ruby ran out of the room, with Oscar trying to call her back, they’re plan had failed but Weiss shook her head to Oscar, as his finger hover over the stop button, she wanted to keep going.

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass _

“Okay.” Blake said as Yang watched, her fear bubbling inside of her.

“Okay.” Blake said again in a different tone, a little more relaxed this time making Yang wondering what her mother was saying.

“Okay.” Blake said as she ended the call, this time with reassuring tone and Yang sighed.

Out of the blue, Blue sighed and threw her phone straight as the wall.

_ Don't know how much time has passed  _

Weiss was alone, alone with her stupid song and so much with regret. _“I’m a fool.”_ she thought as she kept going, after all what else could she do ?

_ How much is real? So much to question  _

Blake looking at her destroyed phone as she sat on bench, now her tearing leaking out. She couldn’t help it, she felt so alone, so unloved and rejected.

_An epidemic of the mannequins _

_Contaminating everything _

Ruby ran straight to her case, Yang always told her not to buy it but Yang said a lot and that never stopped Ruby, as She picked up her portable amp.

_When thought came from the heart _

Yang didn’t wait another second as she opened the door and went to her girlfriend. “Yang ?! What ? WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR HANDS ?” Blake rambled but stopped when the drummer wrapped her arms around the bassist. Blake responded back by wrapping her arms around Yang.

_It never did right from the start_

Weiss kept going, the next chorus was soon, but it didn’t matter anymore.

_Before you tell yourself _

_It's just a different scene _

_Remember it's just different from what you've seen !_

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood the most gorgeous sight in the world, Ruby Rose ran toward her, her stupid portable amp and guitar as she played the the chorus with her. Weiss in shocked, as she began to sing the chorus, but this time, Ruby sang with her:

_I'm looking at you through the glass _

They were singing together, it wasn’t perfect but it was fun as Ruby glanced down at the notes and as the too sing at each other.

_And all I know is that it feels like forever_

Ruby’s guitar added something different, as she experimented like go old Ruby does, by playing with her guitar as Weiss return singing on her own:

_ And it's the stars  _

Weird to think that hours ago, Weiss would gave out to Ruby but now wore a smile, as Ruby mouthed “I love you.”

_The stars that shine for you _

Blake cried into Yang’s shoulder, “She’s rejected me, she doesn’t want me.” but Yang didn’t respond, instead she rubbed her back. The drummer felt so guilty for her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry, I love you, Babe. I’m not going to reject you, I promise.”

Blake snuggled into Yang, “I know you won’t. I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year later, RWBY sat together, watching the news as Neon stated that she liked RWBY newest album, Wrong Turn, better than her own band album, The Beat, causing the papers to go wild. Yang wore the biggest grin as she cheered only to get a cause pain in her broken arms and Blake just rolled her eyes.

Ruby just sighed as she snuggled into Weiss, as their song, “Through Glass” played, with Weiss’ beautiful voice travelling all around the Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Thank you for reading this chapter !
> 
> I never thought I would be adding another chapter to this, I honestly thought this would get 5 kudos and that it's, not be 2nd most read fanfic on my account ! So thanks you ! I was so amazed that I decided to add a squeal!
> 
> This chapter is based off the song, through glass by Stone Sour (Not Slipknot, I swear), if you wanna give a listen to it, here's the link : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIzDsGyxsQM
> 
> (Fun Fact: I'm seeing Slipknot on Tuesday !!!)
> 
> Right now, this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote, 13 pages in google doc, insane !
> 
> I want to clarify a few things:
> 
> Yes some bands record their jam session, in this case Rwby doesn't really have any finished song, their just experimenting what they do have and seeing if it work. Also it's a good idea to record yourself experimenting.
> 
> When Blake says "Mom, I'm gay.", I mean in a general sense, I didn't want to put a label on her.
> 
> Also I wanted Blake to say "Mam" because Irish people call their mother, Mam not mum or mom. I decided to change it to mom cause I started imagine Blake being Irish so I change it.
> 
> Anyway thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this ! If you want more then maybe check out my other work ? I'm also on Tumblr as well, where I usually post updates on chapters, here's the link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sarond2222
> 
> Bye and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !!


	3. Coming together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the links to all the songs, please support the artist !:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXIWRan3XGY (Type 0 Negative- I don't wanna be me)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGbjB0eVvko (Birth of Cruel)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-fO4s9s8-w (Sertraline - Inside Out)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4Bxd9McRdk (Sertraline - Mean to me 2)

_ “ _ _ I don’t want to be, I don't want to be me. _ _ ” _ Ruby sang into the microphone, words she thought that she would ever sing but here she was singing this song. 

_“__I don't wanna be Me anymore.”_ Ruby continued to sing into the microphone as the crowd went mad into front of them, cheers and throwing their arms into the air. The guitars, bass and drum took over as Ruby held onto the microphone, headbanging her head until it was her time to sing.

_ “Ever throwing at his home, Two glass houses, twenty stones Fourteen yellow, six are blue,  _ _ Could it be worse? Quite doubtful. _ ” Ruby sang into the microphone, leaning slightly towards the crowd, just as she finished the last line, the drums kicked up as for the chorus.

_ “I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be me, I don't wanna be, Me anymore, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be me, I don't wanna be Me anymore, ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR !” _ Ruby sang, pushing the microphone stand forward again, lifting her fingers as she counted and heading as the instruments took over.

The crowd cheered, some people were cheering while crowd surfing only to be grabbed by security, “ _ Two steps forward, three steps back, Without warning, heart attack! He fell asleep in the snow, Never woke up, died alone.” _ Ruby sang into the microphone and the drums took over as the chorus entered again.

_ “I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be me, I don't wanna be, Me anymore, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be me, I don't wanna be Me anymore, ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR !”  _ Ruby but this time, the guitar and keyboard had changed the tone of the song, signalling the bridge.

_ “Please don't dress in black, When you're at his wake, Don't go there to mourn, But to celebrate” _ Ruby sang more softly, even tilting the microphone stand more upright, but the crowd surfing kept going, the crowd was hype and had no plans stopping. As the Guitar went into a full song bring but the aggression back into the song and the crowd cheered, Ruby growled into the song.

The crowd went wild, now forming a moshpit in the middle but stopped when the guitar and keyword played again into the bridge.  _ “Please don't dress in black, When you're at his wake, Don't go there to mourn, But to celebrate” _ then the drums kick in and the chorus comes back, now the moshpit in full swing.

_ “I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be me, I don't wanna be, Me anymore, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be me, I don't wanna be, Me anymore, ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!” _

_ “I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be me, I don't wanna be, Me anymore, I don't wanna be, I don't wanna be me, I don't wanna be, Me anymore !” _ Ruby chanted as in the background, she could hear a recording of her voice saying “I don’t wanna be”. As she sang the last word the instruments stopped and the crowd cheered, Ruby gazed and fell over to the crowd as Jaune hugged her, she hugged back, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And that was JNPR, also known as JNPRR with their new single, I don’t wanna be me, with their new Singer, Ruby Rose who is here with me now ! How are you ?” The interviewer said into the microphone while staring into the camera as Ruby stood next to her with her own microphone in her own hand.

“I’m good, thanks ! How are you ?” Ruby beamed, Weiss smiled as she watched the interview on her phone.

“I’m good, how did it feel to be on Stage with JNRP or JNPRR as fans are calling the band ?”

“You know, it still feels wild, I’ve been playing with this band for almost 2 years now and everytime it feels like the first time, you know ? And the fans ! The fans are crazy ! They’re great.” Weiss giggled a little as Ruby rambled like she was a toddler just waking up from a nap.

“Yeah I was actually in the crowd and it was great! I may have lost a tooth though.” the interviewer joked but her sweaty shirt, messy long hair and dirty jeans showed she may have been telling the truth, but Ruby just laughed.

“So JNPRR fans are wondering, they are dying to know ! Is a new album coming out ?”

“Well I don’t know if I should say anything.” Ruby joked and the interviewer laughing, mumbling “come on”. Ruby laughed before standing up straight.

“But I will say, we’ve been working on something special and that song was just a taste of it. It’s really good ! I can’t wait for others to see it, like ah I need to shut up.” Ruby rambled again, Weiss sighed shaking her head, a smile clear of her face.

_ “Same old Ruby.” _

“And now I have to ask you about your old band, RWBY. There's rumours RWBY is coming back, can you confirm it ?” Weiss' smile faded and Ruby’s mood seemed to change completely.

“I’m not talking about RWBY, so you can ask me a different question.”

Weiss sighed, leaning back into her chair, her phone ding and she tapped the notification, it was a private message,  “Just told my 5 year old that his favourite band will never get back together because of your greedy ass, hope you're happy.” Weiss readed, rolling her eyes as she pressed the block button and threw her phone onto the table. The interview was still playing but now more in the background, Weiss just sat and listened to Ruby’s voice, relaxing with a smile on her face.

_ “I could listen to her beautiful voice all day long.” _ Weiss thought then she opened her draw, taking out a black velvet ring box.

_ “God I want to propose, but it’s not the right time, I need to wait, I need it to be special.” _

Suddenly Weiss heard a knock at her office door before her secretary stepped in, “Sorry to interrupt Miss Schnee but you have a board meeting in 5 minutes.” the secretary said kindly, Weiss smiled, knocking off the stream and put her phone away.

“Thank you for reminding me, I’ll be right there.” Weiss answered, pulling the ring away into her suit pocket and standing up as the secretary opened the door for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay mom, Dad, what’s the surprise ?” Blake asked as her mother’s hand was on her eyes as her parents guided her.

“It’s called a surprise for a reason, Blake.”

“Yes but surprises don’t usually involve being dragged around the house for hours.”

“We would never !” Kali shouted and Blake laughed, she could her arm smack off a door knob before she was pushed forward.

“Careful Ghira !”

“I am, just a slight miscalculation.”

_ “Same old Mom and Dad.” _ Blake thought as she felt her father’s hands leave hers.

“Okay open your eyes.” Kali cheered as she removed her hands from Blake’s eye and Blake opened her eyes. Right in front of her was a Bass guitar, it was primary black and sleek. The outline was dark purple but what caught Blake’s eye was the gold like bass strings on the bass.

“We thought Gambol Shroud needed a new look, so we took it to a bass shop and got fixed up.” Kali said calmly, as she put a hand on her shoulder but Ghira shot Kali a glared.

“It was your mother’s idea actually.”

“Oh hush you.”

“What do you think Blake ?” Ghira asked, ignoring his wife. Blake slowly walked over to her Bass, she reached out to it before pulling away and turned to her parents.

“It’s great thanks mom, dad, you didn’t have to.” Blake said but her parents glanced at each other, like they were communicating telepathy.

“Blake, don’t you want to test Gambol out ? Maybe tune it ?”

“I, I think I’ll go make breakfast first.”

“But Bl-”

“I’ll think I’ll start breakfast now.” Blake cut in and with that she left, not looking at her parents as they began mumbling to each other. Blake walked through the hallway before finally reaching the kitchen and was surprised to see Sun cracking eggs into a pan.

“Hey Blake, do you like your surprise ?”

“You were in on it too, weren’t you ?” Blake asked, sitting on a stool near an island, Sun didn’t turn around to focus on the task of making breakfast.

“Ah come on ! It was a good idea, you haven’t played that thing in years !”

“1 year and 8 months, to be exact.”

“Eh tomato, tomato.” Sun shrugged, he put bread into the toaster and flipped some sausages in the pan. Blake didn’t say anything, instead she looked out of the window, at the bright blue sky, the few white clouds in the sky and the bird who flew through the sky.

“You can’t keep avoiding it, you know, you need to talk to them, especially Yang.” Sun said, his blue eyes looking over his shoulder to Blake but she glared back, annoyance all over her face.

“What makes you think they want anything to do with me ? Especially Yang ?”

Sun sighed, deciding not to answer as he served up breakfast, Ghira and Kali arrived, with Kali putting a kiss on Blake’s forehead as they all sat down to eat breakfast together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang sat behind her drum, playing them with as much fury as she could. “ _ Sick, sickened, I'm sickening, I'm stricken by the fist, Blessed are the fires that have burned me, Listen to this, the lesson is, never underestimate the agony, Death of the fool, birth of the, birth of the cruel, yeah ! _ ” The singer of the song went out and Yang went full out, hitting most of the heads as quickly as she could after he was done. She quickly got back into a rhyme of hitting the floor tom between her leg, and the ride cymbal to her right, as her leg hit the two bass drum. 

_ “Now's not the time for denying, Shifting the focus to scare, Let's not forget we're all guilty, All three dimensions polluted by earnest despair” _ Yang kept going with the rhyme hitting this time, hitting the Hi-hat instead. Suddenly near the end, she rapidly fires through her toms and cymbals as the next line hits: 

_ “I'm overthrown !”  _

_ “I'm over your throne, I'm overthrown, I'm over your throne..” _ As she went back to the usual rhyme of the floor tom, with her other hand hitting ride cymbal, then hitting a snare drum, a hi-hat before going back to the ride cymbal, her feet never stopping even for a second. She kept going until the last line when she changed it to two hits on the floor tom.

_ “I’m over it !” _ The blonde stopped, putting the sticks down as the outro of the song played, she took a drink of water. She checked her fingers before standing up and checked the battery of her main camera.

_ “Eh, it needs a charge.” _ She thought as she turned off the camera, before going to the other camera set up around her drum kit but she kept one on the one that records the back of her and her full set. She was about to do an outro but remember that her body camera was still on, she turned it off and put it on the ground.

“Okay, 3, 2, 1, go-time. Thank you guys so much for watching this Birth of a Cruel cover ! I did get some new cymbals and added toms. The good news is that I’ll be able to do more heavier metal covers so let me know what covers you want this bad-ass drummer to do in the future and I’ll see you next time !” Yang said into the camera with a smile, once she was done, she sighed and stopped the camera.

Suddenly there was a clap and Yang turned around to see Ruby, clapping, standing in the door of the spare bedroom room. “Woo ! Yang ! That was awesome ! You’ve really improved in drumming !” Ruby cheered and the blonde, embarrassed, looked at the ceiling.

“Thanks Ruby, how long were you watching me ?”

“We heard the drums from outside when I pulled up to the house so I thought I would watch you perform your magic !”

“We ?”

“I see your cleverness is still the same you brute, thankfully drummers don't need to be smart to play.” Weiss said as she and Ruby stepped into the room, she inspected the room and the set-up, while the blonde’s mouth was left open.

“Hang on a minute ! You never said you were inviting Ice queen over, doesn’t she have an important business meeting or something ?” Yang said, her sister looked at her a little confused, blue eyes glared at the blonde.

“I did have a “important business meeting” but that was 1 hour and 45 minutes ago and Ruby lives here as well so she’s allowed to invite anyone over as she pleases.” 

“Yeah but I could have made you guys dinner or something because we all know you haven’t eaten anything today Ice Queen.” Weiss looked guilty before getting ready to protest about the last comment before her stomach growled and the two sister’s laughed.

“Same old Weiss.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake stared out to the crowd, they were chanting “Fang ! Fang ! Fang !” and Blake’s hype was built with each time her band name was chanted. She felt a hand be put onto her shoulder and she turned around to see Ilia.

“You nervous ?”

“Please, Rwby used to have a bigger crowd than this.”

Ilia laughed before looking the black haired girl straight into the eyes, “Yeah that’s true but they probably would draw a way bigger crowd if they got back together.” Ilia said, Blake was about to comment but Kali out to the side stage.

“Come on girls, it’s time to give the crowd what they want.”

Ilia smiled, hitting Blake’s shoulder, “Let’s give the crowd what they came for.” and then walked onto the stage, the crowd cheered as Ilia got behind the drums, Kali was also on stage too, holding Gambol Shroud in her hands.

Blake glared,  _ “What are up to now mom ?” _ , sighing as her Dad gave her a quick hug and stepped onto the stage, his guitar in his own hands.

“Hey come on Blake ! Don’t want to keep the crowd waiting !” Sun cheered as he dragged Blake onto the stage. The crowd went wild cheering “Fang !” over and over again, as Blake held the microphone.

_ “This is a smaller crowd then Rwby’s.”  _ As the amber eyes stared into the excited crowd, she gripped the microphone tighter.

_ “No, this is a bigger crowd, because there is no more crowd for Rwby, Rwby is dead.”  _ Blake thought sadly as the excitement of the crowd began to die, now confusion began to settle in. Ghira decided to start playing the guitar solo of their new single, causing the crowd to go wild.

_ “And I kill it.” _

With a sigh, Blake knew it was time, “ _ If you’re not turning inside out to show me how your heart bleeds”. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Your set-up is impressive Xiao Long.” Weiss commented, stopping Yang from taking a sip from her coffee. Yang glanced at the white-haired business woman next to her.

“Uh thanks ? Ruby helped set-up the cameras and did the editing for the videos, it was her idea actually.” Yang said with a shrugged but Weiss seemed a little impressed.

“R-really ? I knew she was interested in how they make the music videos when we have to make those blasted things but I never thought she would learn how to do all those things.”

“Hm, yeah she's probably editing all the footage now.” Yang mumbled before taking a drink of her coffee, there was silence between the two friends a while. Only the sound of cars driving and a stray black cat that seemed to catch Weiss’s attention as she looked outside the window.

“Your burns seemed to heal.” Weiss said casually, Yang stopped drinking and put her cup down onto the counter, she looked at her right arm, the burns of her arms were faded white, the crawl all the way past her elbow, it was bumpy and scaly, like dragon scales.

“I suppose so.” Yang said back with a smile but then it realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

“But I’m not going to forgive Blake.”

“Yang, I know you know that it wasn’t Blake’s fault.”

“Your right, it wasn’t her fault but it is her fault for leaving us, but I’m over it.” Yang said, standing in front of Weiss, almost towering over her but Weiss didn’t flinch and just glared back.

“Yang, your not, you might want to pretend that-”

“That what ? That I’m okay ? How can I ? She left ! She left Ruby, the band, me and you ? and you just forgive her ?”

“Yes, I do because I know Blake had a reason, that whatever made her leave was valid. It doesn’t excuse her and yes, she should’ve talked to us first, but getting angry at her, even when she’s not here ? That won’t solve anything, you only push her away.”

“But Blake didn’t have to leave ! She could’ve stayed, we could’ve been there for her, why couldn’t have we been there for her ? Why wouldn’t she couldn’t have been there for us ? Why couldn’t we just talk this through ?” Yang ranted at Weiss, as her tears fell from the blonde, Weiss looked at the drummer sadly and wrapped her arms around the blonde, hugging the poor blonde. 

“I don’t know, Yang, only Blake can answer that and the only way she can if she stops being afraid and to talk to us.” The two stay like this for a while, in complete silence until Weiss broke it.

“I’m planning to propose to Ruby.”

“Then do it.”

“What ? b-but it’s not the right time yet.” 

“It may never be the right time.” Yang said as she picked up her cup, taking a sip from it. She pulled the cup away from her mouth.

“Don’t tell Ruby, but I was planning to propose to Blake, had the ring and all, but I was waiting for ‘the right time’, I think if I had just done it then maybe, Blake would’ve stayed.” Yang said as she finished the cup and threw it into the sink. Weiss paused before putting her hand onto yang’s shoulder.

“Thank you, I’ll make sure you're the maid of honour.”

“Damn right you will !” Yang joked, the two stopped before the two friends laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby sat in front of her computer as the Yang’s drum cover rendered, she stared at her phone, watching a video of Fang performing, her eyes glued to the bassist before switching to Blake singing her heart out. All her focus was on the performance, watching the finger’s of the guitarist and the notes Blake hitted. 

_ “Man, it would be so cool if we could play these songs, together.” _

Out of the blue, she heard a knock at the door “Come in !” Ruby shouted, turning off the concert as Weiss entered the room.

“Oh hey Weiss, what’s up ?”

“The ceiling but that’s been up there for a while.”

“Yikes, guessing the conversation with Yang didn’t go the way you plan ?” Ruby asked, already knowing the answer, especially with how Weiss blushed and how tensed she seemed to become.

“One could say that.”

_ “We talked about you and marrying you, which wasn’t part of the plan at all.” _

“Oh, that bad huh ?”

Weiss sighed, coming closer to Ruby. She held Ruby’s warmer hands, “I rather if we don’t talk about Yang, I want to talk about us.” Weiss casually but Ruby skeptically, staring worriedly into Weiss’ icily blue eyes.

“B-but Yang needs-”

“I want to marry you.” Weiss blurted out, surprising herself and of course, Ruby. Weiss’ hand let go slightly.

“You want to marry me ?” Ruby questioned and Weiss stared at her, before grabbing Ruby's hand gently, smiling into her face.

“Yes Ruby, I understand that isn’t the best time to ask but I love you so much and I want everyone to know that. I want you to call me your wife, I want to call you my wife, but I don’t want to force this on you, I want your honest answer, if it’s not then fine, I’ll wait, I’ll wait till you're ready.” Ruby seemed a little surprised, smiling a little and giving Weiss’ hand a squeeze.

Weiss smiled back before it hit her, “Oh, I have a ring too ! One second.” As Weiss bumbled around for her ring, Ruby laughed. She noticed something flashing onto her screen, it was a note that the video was finished and uploaded, she went to grab her mouse but instead grabbed her phone. Ruby stared at her phone as an idea hit her.

“Ah here we are, I apologize Ruby, I may have messed this up but will you marry me ?” Weiss said as she held the opened box, even getting on one knee. Ruby smiled, gripping Weiss’ hands.

“Yes, but on one condition !” Ruby beamed, which seemed to shock Weiss a little.

“O-of course, anything for you dear.”

“Then I want RWY to cover this !” Ruby said, turning around to search up the song, Weiss stared at the song then the artist it, first she was shocked then confused and finally she smirked.

“Oh Ruby, you’re very cullening sometimes.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake yawned as she walked into the dining hall of the hotel, she could see her parents, Ilia and Sun discuss, she rolled her eyes  _ “What are they planning now ? I hope it’s not a new girlfriend again.” _

“Hey.” Blake casually greeted her band to stop and look at her, they greeted her as she sat down. Ghira handed her a cup as he poured tea from a teapot, she smiled, giving thanks and started opening tiny milk containers, to pour into her tea.

“So, Blake dear did you sleep well ?” Kali said, smiling as Blake added more milk into her tea. Ilia glanced at Blake as she dug into her cereal.

“I did, now do you want to tell me what you were all talking about ? Please don’t tell me it’s not another girlfriend plan.” Blake said, Kali gasped, holding onto the chest. 

“Blake Belladonna, we would never try to get you a new girlfriend !”Ilia snorted before she began to cough, choking slightly on her cereal as Kali glared at her, eventually coughing up the flakes of cereals.

“We did Kali, it was a mistake and we learned our lesson.” Ghira said while her wife frowned. Ghira glanced at his daughter who stirred her tea slowly.

“Blake, our accounts have been getting thousands of messages.” Ghira said. Blake sighed in frustration, focusing on Ghira’s words.

“It’s about a video that your ex-band-mates made, it’s a cover of one of our songs.” Ghira explained and Blake’s eyebrows shot up. She stopped stirring her tea and her breath became a little quicker.

“It’s really good ! You should watch it Blake, right Ilia ?” Sun cheered, slapping Ilia’s back a little hard then.

“Y-yeah, you should. Yang’s a really good drummer.” Ilia choked out and Blake smiled, handing her tea over to Ilia. The band sat and ate breakfast, they got a text that their rehearsal wouldn’t be for another two hours, so Blake decided to relax in her room.

Once she stepped into the room, her eyes landed onto her phone, sitting there, buzzing away. She sighed, walking over it and picking it up. She saw the dozens messages flying into her account, she ignored them all and focused on one. A link to the video, titled “Inside Out, special cover”, posted onto one of Yang’s many social media’s account. Her finger hovered over the link before she bit the bullet and pressed it.

Immediately She heard the guitar solo but it was the guitar and guitarist’s fingers that got her attention,  _ “Myrtenaster ?!”  _ but then it cut to Pyrrha, sitting in a chair with her Bass and probably still recovering, finally the camera landing onto Ruby, who started singing.

_ If you’re not turning inside out to show me how your heart bleeds”. _

The song kicked into full gear, cutting to Jaune on his guitar to Weiss then to Prryha but it was Yang who Blake’s eyes focused on. She watched every move the drummer may, how every hit of her toms and cymbal was perfect in tune with the song.

_ “How many times have you lost yourself? Only helped for a hand in return, These are our selfish tendencies too often missed, How many times would you say you believed, That you honestly acted out of care without a motive?” _ Ruby growled out, Blake smiled a little, as Ruby tried to look angry into the camera as it cut to Pyrrha relaxing in her chair while playing her bass.

_ “I knew Ruby could scream but not as good as that, she definitely improved.” _ Blake thought as the camera cut Yang drumming into the chorus of the song, seeming to have no problem with the song.

_ “If all the world’s a stage, are we all actors? How can we separate the pure from the pretenders?” _ Ruby sang and Blake smiled, amazed and enjoying every bit of the song, she had even noticed the tears on her cheeks until they hit her phone. She wiped her eyes and began singing along with Ruby’s recorded voice, the last lines of the chorus.

_ “Through with naivety, giving all my empathy, If you’re not turning inside out to show me how your heart bleeds!” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake sat around hours after the rehearsal and the show, watching hundreds of Yang’s drum covers, she smiled when she saw the title of the first video: Tell Me again: I can’t drum anymore. The video was Yang playing her heart out on the drums, her focus was so powerful as she played. Blake scrolled through the videos, she would listen and watch Yang play but then began watching her blogs as well, answering some drummer questions but some personal ones as well.

One series the black haired fell in love with was sister’s talk, where Ruby would join Yang in the videos, the two would chat, sometimes with food, sometimes answering questions, sometimes they would play together and other times they would do other things like walking around together. Blake smiled  _ “It’s good to see them get along, after RWBY and just be sisters together.” _ Blake thought but then her phone ding, letting her know that Yang had just uploaded a new video, a new sister’s talk video, to be exact. 

Blake pressed on it and immediately, her eyes landed on Weiss, standing in the middle of the sister duo. They were in Yang’s studio, just sitting in front of Yang’s drum set and the sound proof padded walls. “Hey there ! Welcome to sister talk, the series where a group of sisters just hang out and do random things together, I’m Yang, the oldest and coolest.” Yang introduced and Blake smiled, noticing how excited Yang looked.

Weiss however looked confused, “Do you always introduce yourself ?”.

“Yeah, cause some people might be new and have an idea what this series is about !”

“O-oh, I didn’t think about that.” Blake laughed, shaking her head at Weiss’ embarrassment as Yang laughed and Ruby rubbed Weiss’ shoulders.

“Anyway, I’m Ruby, the youngest, the fastest and most importantly the bad-ass-est !” Ruby cheered, her excitement was as high as usual.

“And I’m Weiss, the cleanest ?” Weiss said and all three laughed, Blake snorted, rolling her eyes.

_ “Same old Weiss.” _

“Anyway, you’re probably wondering why is Weiss here and is she just a special guest or something ? Well we have some news for you and some changes, so Weiss do you want to tell everyone ?” Yang said while looking at the camera before looking at Weiss, who shrugged and looked straight at the camera, wearing a big smile.

Weiss opened her mouth to speak but then Ruby cut in, “Me and Weiss are getting married !”Weiss stared at Ruby who realized what she had just done and what was covering her face, while Yang gave it a little smack.

“Ruby ! Where’s your manners and your respect for your future wife ?”

“Oh please, if I was looking for manners in a partner then I wouldn’t pick Ruby.”

Weiss glanced at Ruby, giving her a nudge, “But I would pick you over Yang, any day.” Weiss said with a smirk causing Yang faking a gasp and Ruby cheered.

“Anyway, yes I am marrying Ruby, we don’t have a date or haven’t planned anything yet but it does mean I’ll be in more of these sisters things videos.” Weiss said, putting videos in air-quotes.

“But we do know something ! So you might notice, we did a cover of the song inside out by Fang which is our Bassist and friend, Blake’s new band, and a lot of you want to know why we cover that ? Is RWBY getting back together ? What’s going on ?” Ruby said and Blake frowned, her finger hovering over her phone screen.

Suddenly Yang spoke into the camera, “We all get asked this all the time, either messages or interviews and stuff, and you know, it’s hard because we don’t talk about it and we haven’t been talking about the band since the fire and the accident and we don’t know why Blake decided to leave.” Blake looked at the recorded blonde’s arm.

“But, and I think I speak for everyone here, we would love to speak to Blake, you know she’s how things have been on the road and for her band ? So Blake if you're watching this, I would love to talk to you again, about anything really, I don’t hate you or judge you.” Yang said honestly into the camera, seeming a little embarrassed.

The three sisters continued their conversation, Ruby stating that Blake and her whole band was invited to the wedding. They also talk about the song, Inside out and the other new songs that Fang had released, with Yang commenting “They’re great songs, super easy to play for a  **beginner** drummer.” but Blake's mind was on something else.

_ “Why ? Why are they being so nice to me ? I left and killed their band, they should hate me.” _ The singer thought as she stared at the ceiling of her room, while she listened to the video in the background, eventually it ended when it finally hit her.

_ “It wasn’t theirs, it was ours, it was mine or more like, it was me and I just abandoned it ? I had to ! I was bad luck and Yang got hurt but she looks fine and she’s even got a successful YouTube channel…”,  _ Her amber eyes got blurry, the salty river traveled down her cheeks. 

_ “I’m a fool. No, I can fix this, I can turn this around.” _ She wiped her tears away and grabbed her phone, opening her contacts as she hoped and prayed, finalling sighing when she saw Ruby still in her contacts. Blake pressed the call button, hoping Ruby would pick up.

“Hello ? Who’s this ?”

“Hey, is that wedding invite still available ?”

“BLAKE OH MY GOSH, uh, I mean hey, how are you ?”

“I’m good Ruby, congrats by the way.”

“Aw, thanks !That’s great ! So..uh.”

“Ruby, I think we need to play sometime in the future.”

“Oh ! Yeah we totally should ! I would love to sing with you !”

“No, well singing with you would be cool, I mean as RWBY.”

“Oh, oh ! Blake you sneaky cat. Do you have a date in mind ?”

“Of course.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks for teching you two, me and Nora would be lost without you.” Jaune said with a grin as Yang shrugged and Weiss just smiled politely.

“It’s nothing really, after all you helped us in the past before so we’re just returning the favour.” Yang said casually but Weiss glared at the blonde while Jaune looked a little puzzled.

“What my idiot future sister-in-law means to say is thank you Jaune.”

“Uh your welcome ?”

“Anyway ! JNPRR still isn’t playing for another 3 hours so you can go and watch the other bands, I think Ruby is watching one right now at the Arial stage. We’re going to head over there in a few.” Ren said as he sat casually in the corner of the room.

“Alright cool, we’ll head over now, see ya soon !” Yang said as herself and Weiss left, giving their friends a wave. The two walked through the backway in order to avoid their fans and other campers. The two didn’t speak as they made their way to the main outdoor stage, Arial, passing other techs or other bands.

Eventually they made it to the back of Arial, they showed their badge to the security and went straight through to the side of the stage, where there they saw Ruby. The singer stood, glancing to her side and once her eyes landed on Weiss and Yang, her happiness exploded. The silver eyed girl gave them a wave, calling them over to the side of the stage, with other techs surrounding them.

Just as Weiss reached Ruby and lean in to kiss her did a Black haired woman catch eyes. The white haired woman stared, she wanted to speak but Yang beat her to it, “Blake ?” The blonde was in shock as she stared at the black hair woman, but the woman was to focus on the beginning of the opening song began, the crowd cheered.

“Blake invited us here and I was afraid that if I told you, that you wouldn’t have come here.” Ruby revealed, stretching a little, even grinning at the two. Weiss glared at her fiance and was about to say something but then Yang cut in.

“Thanks Ruby, you’re the best sister in the world.” Ruby looked at her crying sister, as her fiance wrapped her arms around her older sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How are you all doing tonight ?” Blake said into a microphone and the crowd cheer but Blake snorted, rolling her eyes.

“God that was terrible, I said HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT ?” Blake said a little louder into the microphone and the crowd roared back causing Blake to laugh.

“That’s better, I hope you’ve been enjoying the show because we have something special for you tonight.” Blake said, the crowd screamed, while Ruby, Weiss and Yang watched from the side-line. The rest of Fang were standing right next to them, taking a drink of their water.

“Well I think it’s time. As you know I was once the proud Bassist of the band, RWBY and that time with RWBY honestly shaped me and I would like to thank them for coming here tonight, to watch this show !” Blake looked straight at the three girls as the crowd roared again.

Ruby grinned while Weiss smiled and Yang looked a little embarrassed. “I know I haven’t been a good band-mate but I want to be better, and now I would ask if they would join me on stage, one more time.” Blake said looking straight at her old band-mates as the crowd cheered for RWBY.

“ONE MORE TIME ! ONE MORE TIME ! RWBY ! RWBY ! RWBY ! ONE MORE TIME ! ”

Ruby shrugged, taking Ghira’s guitar, “Thanks !” and walked onto the stage. The crowd went wild as Ruby ran onto the stage, hugging Blake. Weiss wasn’t far behind, she gave Sun a quick hug and walked out, holding Sun’s guitar. The crowd went wild again when Weiss hugged Blake and gave a quick kiss to Ruby.

Yang stood like a stone statue, “Hey, why don’t you show me how beginner my drumming skills are ?” Ilia teased, holding out her drumsticks to Yang. Yang hesitated glancing at Blake and her soft smile. 

_ “God I didn’t realize how much I miss your smile.” _ and so she took the sticks, strolling slowly onto the stage. The crowd went wild as Blake froze when Yang appeared right in front of her and hugged her, she hugged back just before Yang pulled away, disappearing behind Ilia’s kit.

Blake was about to begin when Kali appeared, handing her gambol shroud, Blake frowned, suddenly Yang bang the toms, the crowd cheered, she knew what it meant and so took her bass guitar.

“It’s time to remember what you Mean to me 2 !” Blake shouted as the crowd went wild again, Ruby began the intro, as the rest joined in. Blake could see the mosh pit forming as they kept going. It was like the song was made to be sung by RWBY, its note was hit perfectly and the girls seemed to be enjoying every minute. Yang was focus on hitting every note, she never noticed that the last time Blake sang the last line of the chorus, it was directly at her:

_ “Remember what, You mean to me !!”  _

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you again for reading this !
> 
> Honestly I never thought I would be writing another chapter of this but here we are ! I put a lot of thought and effort into this, in fact I'm gonna have a post about this chapter and some of the choices I made so if you're interested in that I'll have a link to this note here:
> 
> (link will be here once I write it lol)
> 
> or you can just follow me on Tumblr here: https://sarond2222.tumblr.com/
> 
> anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who back from Holland and finally upload this ?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this ! This was created to celebrate my other fanfic, Monster, hitting 140 kudos/15 bookmarks and you check it out, it's on this profile. I know this is late, I hit 150 kudos/18 bookmarks before I released this (hell SlipKnot new album is out before this, I LOVE VOL 6 btw) and yes I will be making a two-shot to celebrate !
> 
> Update: So the lyrics are from an actual song (Not from Slipknot, I promise.), here's the link for it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K73-hmaHPHY
> 
> I'm currently swamp in photography work for scouts but I will write the two-shot and the next chapter for Monster, so look forward to that ! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ! Thank you for reading this and getting Monster 140 kudos/15 bookmarks ! Bye and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


End file.
